fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Due
Past Due es el segundo capítulo de In Sheep's Clothing, el cuarto episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo 500px|center Bigby Wolf llega al apartamento de Beauty y Beast, en cuyo interior están manteniendo una discusión. Al abrir Bestia, se pregunta cuál es el motivo de su presencia: *You called? *Snow sent me *Expecting someone else? *... Bestia se niega a dejarle entrar, deduciendo que fue Bella quien le llamó. Al poco tiempo, ella pregunta la identidad del visitante: *Invite me in? *Step aside *Can I talk to Beauty? *... Tras pasar y saludar a Bella, la pareja sigue discutiendo en una habitación, mientras Wolf puede echar un ojo al comedor. Puede examinar una urna, el armario, la pintura o la araña de luces. Más tarde saldrán de la habitación, y Bigby se sorprenderá por el nivel de vida de la pareja, algo que enfadará a Bestia: *It's nice, that's all *Aren't you in debt? *Why did you call? *... 500px|center Bestia sigue pensando que sus problemas deben resolverlos juntos, pero Bella insiste en que él puede echarles una mano: *I want to help you *Don't waste my time *What kind of trouble are you in? *... Bestia está dispuesto a hablar, aunque antes necesita garantías de que pueden protegerles si Crooked Man fuera luego tras ellos: *If you're honest I'll protect you (ellos recordarán eso) *Other people are in danger too *You might be next *... La conversación es interrumpida por una llamada de teléfono, que Bestia quiere responder: *Can we finish? *Go ahead and get it *Beast *... 500px|center Al dejar saltar el contestador, una voz amenazante y molesta les advertirá que quiere el dinero rápido, y hablar con ellos en persona. Luego Lobo pregunta por el mismo: *Whose voice is that? *You ARE in trouble! *up phone *... Como era de esperar, su identidad es la del Hombre Torcido. Bella le acaba contando que fue en el Lucky Pawn donde consiguieron el préstamo, pidiendo el dinero a Jersey: *Have you seen the Crooked Man? *Wait, who's Jersey? *What's really going on there? *... 500px|center Bella dirá no conocer al Hombre Torcido, pero sí al Diablo de Jersey, que regenta el club, y que hace poco tenía el hacha de Woodsman. *Mary got the axe from there *I only care about my investigation *Why would you ever go there? *... Luego Bestia le informará que ha estado entregando paquetes de la carnicería Cut Above para el Hombre Torcido, dudando del contenido de los mismos: *What are you delivering *Did you deliver to the Crooked Man? *You needed THIS work? *... 500px|center Bigby se pregunta por el contacto entre ellos, y Beast le afirma que una vez el carnicero necesitó arreglar un problema de refrigeración, y fue más tarde Bloody Mary quien contactó con él: *You do their dirty work *Is Mary always there? *Want my help? Then quit *... Finalmente se disculpa por el tipo de encargo que realiza, argumentando que lo necesitaba para su nivel de vida: *Probably not *Fuck. Off *I don't need to *... 500px|center Por último, Bigby Wolf debe decidir cual será el siguiente lugar que visitará: *Lucky Pawn *Butcher Shop Se trata de una decisión importante, ya que los dos siguientes capítulos dependen de la misma. De todos modos, no hay una gran diferencia, salvo encontrar el abrigo de Ichabod Crane en un lugar u otro. Antes de eso, la pareja le pedirá que intenta saldar su deuda de algún modo: *You want me to kill him? (ellos recordarán eso) *I'll handle it (ellos recordarán eso) *I don't fix debts *... Vídeo thumb|center|670 px (Desde 9:15) Categoría:Capítulos de In Sheep's Clothing